


A Magical Year

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash haven't always seen eye to eye, but what will happen when Jinx becomes Head Girl and is forced to work with Kid Flash as a Prefect? Will they grow closer or will they drive each other crazy?





	A Magical Year

Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My school for the last 7 or 8 years. It’s the school that all wizarding students want to attend, and I was excited to go to the first year, even though my father, Chancellor Blood, wanted me to go to the French Wizarding School for only girls. But now, going into my 8th year, it just seems like my home, a place that’s normal for me to go. I’m just excited to see my friends again.

Now, I wait in my room at the Blood Manor, my black cat, Kiki, fast asleep and purring at the foot of my bed and my chest ad bags packed and set on the ground, ready to be taken with me the next morning. The only thing I was waiting for was my letter, no doubt that it would come, but what I was waiting for was the badge inside. I was already a prefect, one of the heads of my house, and now, I was waiting to see if I was the Head Girl, the head of all four houses. All prefects work hard to become a prefect, but the smartest, bravest, most ambitious and most hardworking and patient 8th years students could be the Head Girl and Boy. Prefects can be 7th or 8th year students, but only 8th year students can be the heads and I was so anxious to see which I was.

As I waited on my bed, packing the last of my bags, distracted by my thoughts of the upcoming year, I was snapped out of it by my phone ringing.

“This is Jessica” I answered

“Jinx, it’s me” a familiar and sweet voice replied. Jinx was my nickname since all through our first year, I was always around when bad luck struck, though I always blamed the Gryffindor boys, especially Wally West, their seeker for the last three years and their house troublemaker. I was happy when I was chosen as Ravenclaw’s seeker so I could get back at him, but every time I got the chance, he somehow got the upper-hand. “Did you get it yet?” she anxiously asked. Kole was one of my best friends from Hogwarts and I think she was more excited than I was to see what I got. “Oh please tell me you did!” she pleaded

“I haven’t gotten my letter yet” I told her “Any news on the others?” I asked

“Well Jade and Roy aren’t heads, from what I heard, and neither are Karen, or Seymour” she reported

“So it’s Mika or I and Grayson or Mal?” I reduced the options

"Scratch that…Kory just texted me and its Grayson. Mal apparently didn’t want it.” Now Kole was always the one to know all the news, true or not, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he didn’t want to be it, after all, he was our Quidditch captain and is determined to win the House Cup this year, taking the title away from those Gryffindor lions.

“It doesn’t surprise me” I tell her before I’m interrupted by a screech at my window.

“What was that?” she asks me before beaming with the question “Was that Snow? Oh please tell me that was.”

“Yeah, it’s snow” I laugh, walking to the window and opening it for the messenger owl. “Thanks” I tell her before taking the letter from her pouch, giving her some seeds, sunflowers, her favorite, and sending her on her way. “It’s my letter” I say, sitting on my bed before opening it.

“Oh, what does it say?” she shrieks through the phone as I carefully open my letter, unfolding it to read it

_Dear Miss Jessica Blood,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you will have to choose a replacement Prefect for the house of Ravenclaw. For in this upcoming year, we are greatly pleased and excited to appoint you as Head Girl of the Houses._

_-Sincerely, Professor Simone_

  I read to her, beaming with excitement

“Oh My God!!!” she screamed “Congrats Jess”

“Thanks” I giggled, plopping the silver badge out of the envelope and into my hand. It was beautifully engraved with the schools symbol, a shield with all four house symbols and the letters HG in the center. It was light, and yet, it weighed a ton. It held the privileges and expectation of all Head students through the years, including a room to myself and a common room shared with the head boy.

“So?” she trailed off for a second “Who are you going to choose to replace you?” she asked. I hadn’t really thought of that before, though, in truth, I already knew who I wanted.

“Rachel” I told her “If she’s up for it. I mean she has to work with Mal now. Plus, they’re going to need all of that brain, it’s hard keeping Sasha, Maddie and Mary out of trouble” I laughed

“Tell me about it, they have all the guys falling over them”

“That, and I kept having to fetch those poor guys out of Maddie’s 'English’ dimension after she sent them there, and I had to undo all of Mary’s tricks” I shook my head. “They’re such bright and intelligent girls who can figure out any problem, but they don’t put it to good use”

“Yeah” she sighed “and Sasha isn’t going to be any better. I heard her talking to my dad about what she has planned and I don’t think it’s good”

“Well there’s no doubt that your cousin and her friends are going to be a handful this year” I told her

“Jessica” a tiny voice chimed from behind my door

“Kole, I think I have to go” I told her, getting up and walking toward the door “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“See you” she said “Oh, can I tell the others?” she asked, making me laugh. She was a gossip, but she always asked permission to spread news

“Yeah, just not Rae yet, I want to ask her myself” I warned her

“Got it, well I’ll see you tomorrow” she said before hanging up

“Miss Jessica” the meek voice said once more before I opened the door. On the other side stood one of our house elves, cowering behind his hands and I can’t blame him since my father, or rather adoptive father, was a cruel man who constantly yelled at them for things that they didn’t do or for the smallest things like too cold or hot water in his bath or not being fast enough to serve him.

“Hi Baz” I sweetly smiled, kneeling in front of him. Bazelon had been my elf since I was adopted at the age of 3. Some say that my parents were killed by an evil wizard, though to be Blood himself, and he only adopted me for publicity. I personally believe that my parents are still out there and that they loved me, but couldn’t take care of me. As for why Chancellor Blood adopted me, I don’t really care to think about it.

“Miss Jessica, dinner is ready” he meekly told me

“Baz, you know that you don’t have to be afraid of me” I smiled, gently grabbing his hands and removing them from his face. “Are you okay?”

“Master Blood was very displeased at the pace I was going to serve him his food, but the soup was hot, so Bazelon did not want to spill any on the carpet, floor or Bazelon’s arms” his floppy elf ears went down like a scared dog.

“Well I’m sure he would understand if I talk to him” my voice lowered slightly

“Thank you Mistress Jessica” he slightly smiled at me before I nodded and headed down to dinner.

The long wooden table was beautifully decorated with floating candles down the center with and candle chandelier hanging above the middle. Fall leaves ran up and down the blood red table runner. The table itself could easily fit 32 guests comfortably with its cherry wood chairs that matched the table with their dark red leather backings and cushions. The room was huge and terrifying for a first look since it was always left darker, the tall dark red drapes always closed, unless the Chancellor wished to let the light in, which was rare. However, today was one of the rare nights where the drapes were open, showing off the rose garden in the backyard, where I spent many of my summer days during the summer.

“Jessica” the chancellor grinned from his large chair at the end of the table “My dear, I trust that you obtained your letter before now. I know how anxious you were” he said, cutting his meat. Obviously he had finished his soup already.

“I did” I calmly said

“Well” he waited, staring at me for an answer

“I’m Head Girl” I proudly stated

“Congratulations, my dear” he bowed his head. “You’ve worked hard and you’ve earned it” he smiled, which was as rare as having the drapes open. “Have you chosen a replacement?”

“I was thinking Rachel Roth. She’s smart, and I know she can deal with any troublesome students” I told him

“An excellent choice” he agreed “I’ve heard that she has excelled in all classes, a very bright student.”

“She is, and an excellent friend” I told him before sitting down

“I trust that all your bags are packed for tomorrow”

“I was packing my last bag before I received the letter”

“Good” he simply said “you don’t want to be late for the train”

"Of course not” I shook my head as my food was served to me. The rest of dinner was, like always, quiet and awkward. After, I headed back up to my room to finish packing and get everything ready. I called Rachel, or as we called her, Raven, it’s hard to explain why, but the name stuck, and she accepted the Prefect position.

“Have you heard who Night Wing picked” she asked. Night Wing was what we called Richard Grayson, the Head Boy. Around second and third years, he would always be late to his dorms since he liked nighttime walks, especially practicing quidditch at night and this year, he’s the captain of Gryffindor’s team.

“No, why” I laughed

“You won’t like it” she warned me

“Well as long as it’s not Mammoth, I think I’ll be fine” I told her. Mammoth was by far, one of the biggest player on any of the teams and one of the biggest bullies. A slimy, mean, horrible snake, the perfect Slytherin.

“I heard he chose Kid Flash” or as others called him, Wally West. He was the fastest seeker and as I said earlier, a thorn in my side.  “Hello? Jinx, you there?” I heard Raven ask. I hadn’t realized it but she said I was silent for a few moments.

“Uh- yeah, I’m still here” I told her, shaking my head out of its stun

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I can deal with him” I assured her, which was true. He was strong and fast, but I was smarter and quicker with spells. Not even his uncle, Barry Allen, who was a famous Quidditch player, could stop me if he got on my nerves, and if this year was going to be like all the rest, there were going to be plenty of those moments. He’s not the brightest when he messes with me. “Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, and thanks again”

“No problem” I told her “we both know that you deserve this”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow” she told me before we hung up.

"I can deal with him…right?” I asked Kiki, who just meowed in response. “We can do this” I told her, stroking her on her head as she began to purr once more.

The next morning was hectic, like every other year. I was awakened by a knock on my door, reminding me to get up so I wouldn’t be late. After which, I put on my pink top, black pants and heeled boots, along with my black pea coat that kept me warm. By the time I grabbed my breakfast, the Chancellor had gone to his office and my bags were already by the door. I stood in front of the large double door of the manor, knots tying in my stomach, reminding me of what was ahead. I took a deep breath and opened the door, where, on the other side, stood my driver, Claud, dressed in his sleek black uniform. He helped me bring my bags to the car and when we got to the station, he helped my put it on a cart, then hugged me goodbye and wished me luck.

“Call if you need anything” he told me before he drove away. And with a slight smile, I started for inside.

The station was full of everyone from muggles, to parents and students of all ages.

“Don’t look so afraid” a voice bumped into me, making me smile brighter than ever.

“I believe this is yours” I smiled, handing her the Ravenclaw Prefect Badge

“Thanks” she smiled as I pinned it on her black jacket “Now let’s get to that first meeting.”

We passed through the wall to Platform 9 ¾, only to be met by Kole and her new boyfriend, Jericho, the silent musician and healer, both in Huffelpuff, whose Prefects were Seymour Thorne and Mika Nelson, a judges daughter who we called Charm since that was her best subject, charming boys and teachers. Both were fair, hardworking, patient and loyal, even Mika, who never cheated on a test or her long term boyfriend, Caleb Gan Williams, whom we nicknamed Thunder since he was as big as Mammoth and his voice could always be heard. He was another great player on the Gryffindor team and with the others, Cassandra Sandsmark, Connnor Kent, Bette Kane, Karen Beecher and Charlie Watkins.

The Huffelpuff team was Garfield Logan, the Speed twins, Manny and Freddie Garcia, Gath Brookes, Antonia Monetti, Kory Karr, and their graceful captain, Lorena Spinner. Slytherin, though it had Mammoth, was not that bad of a team. The other players were Terra Markov, Rose Wilson, Travis Christian Williams, William Armstrong, Angelica Moore and Freddie Baker, all captained by the egotistical, self-absorbed Roy Harper or as we all called him, Red Arrow, since he never missed. I, along with Kid Flash, Garfield Logan, who we called Beast boy since he was turned into a different animal each day, for a month in our third year, and Travis Christian Williams, who we called Lightning, since he was the fastest of all of us, was a seeker. The House Cup could be taken by any of us. Each team was full of amazing players and if it wasn’t for his female distractions (yes there are more than one) Lightning could win easily by getting the snitch.

The four of us boarded the train after putting our bags away in the 8th year luggage cart and headed to an empty compartment.  However, as soon as we got there, Rachel and I had to leave to the meeting. We met the other Prefects and Nightwing in a special cart for all of us. It had a drink bar and couches then lined the walls, on one half, creating a sitting area where there were all sitting and a small table was in the center.

“Bout time you two got here” Karen’s voice joked as she ran to hug us “Congrats Jinx, you’ve earned it.” She told me before looking at Raven “And I’m guessing this is the new Ravenclaw Prefect?”

“Of course” I smiled as we joined the others. I walked to the front where Night Wing was already standing.

“And this is Wally, the new Gryffindor Prefect” he said, gesturing to his friend

“We’ve met” I smiled, glancing toward the red head. Was it just me or did he blush and look down after I looked at him? Never mind.

The meeting went smoothly as we talked about what we needed from the year, what we expected and everything else that most of us had already heard. It soon ended and everyone started exiting the cart, all except me, Grayson, Wally and Raven.

“Look, Jess-” Wally started to say as he stood from his seat

“Jinx” I corrected him, “all my friends call me Jinx, remember?” he had to have remembered, after all, he was the one who gave it to me, cursing me with bad luck our 4th year.

“Okay, Jinx” he slightly smiled “I know I’ve been annoying these past years, but since we’re going to be working together, along with the others, I thought…you know- we could leave all that behind us”

“Sound’s good to me, but if I see you acting up-” I didn’t even get to finish that sentence before Grayson stepped in

“He won’t, I’ll make sure of it” he assured me, sending Wally out of the cart. “Look, Jinx, I know that he can be a handful sometimes, but he means well, can you give him a try?”

“I already said I would leave all of his tricks behind me and I know you can handle him. Besides if I remember correctly, you were his partner in crime on all of them and I forgave you, so-”

“Yeah” he said, stroking the back of his neck “Anyway, um- I’m glad you’re Head Girl and if I know you, you can take care of him yourself. You’re smart like a Ravenclaw and brave like a Gryffindor”

“Thanks, but I have to go meet my friends, I’ll see you at our common room.” I told him before leaving with Raven.

The rest of the train ride was easy and after changing into my robes, we all went to the Sorting Banquet, which, after then, I helped Herald and Raven escort the 1st years to their dorms. After that, I rushed to the Head Dorm Tower, heading up a spiral stone staircase that lead to a painting. “Progressum, sed numquam oblivisce” I told it before it slowly swung open, revealing the tall common room with a three seat couch in front of a burning fire, matched with a fainting couch and a wooden table on top of a large rug. Hanging above the fireplace was a tapestry of the four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salizar Slytherin, Helga Huffelpuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. To the left was a wooden table that was a family of 6 and on the other side of the room was another stone staircase that lead to a hall with two doors, one with a plaque that read HG- Jessica Blood and the other that read HB- Richard Grayson.

My room was as big as mine at the manor with a canopy queen sized bed with curtains that ran around it for privacy, a bench at the foot, an armoire that already had my clothes in it and two drawers on the bottom, a vanity with a wooden chair and a night table with a candelabra. The bathroom had a bath that was as big as a pool and a stone sink. Both rooms seemed to be accessorized with royal blue and silver, the Ravelclaw house colors. On the wall was a painting of Rowena herself, her hair topped with her diadem, her solver and blue gemmed tiara. She was beautiful with her porcelain face and jet black hair, dressed in her blue and black dress that hugged her waist. My window over looked the, now, dark lake and full silver moon. I sat in the window seat, staring up in the lights of the moon, thinking of what was to come this year and reminiscing on past memories. And when I grew tired, I fell asleep, wrapped in the warp blue and silver blankets.

A few weeks passed of chatting with friends, Prefect meetings, quidditch practices and my classes; Defense against the dark arts, Mythology, Charms and Potions, Healing and Advanced Spell casting.  Several nights were spent with Kole, Raven and Karen, or as we called her, Bee since her throws hurt like a bee sting. Like normal girls, we talked classes, teachers, and love issues. Kole seemed to have none with Jericho and both Raven and Bee seemed to be dating or crushing on some guy. For Bee, it was Mal, of all people, Malcum Duncan, who we called Herald since he loved playing the trumpet, a Ravenclaw Prefect and for Raven, it was the goofy seeker, Beast Boy. It seemed like everyone was getting paired up except me, and it didn’t help that the Yule Ball was coming up. I was going to go no matter what, since I was Head Girl I had to, but it would suck if I had no one to go with. Grayson was already going with Kory Karr, his bubbly red headed girlfriend, so we couldn’t go as friends and everyone else I would even think of was taken...all, except one.

During one of my potions class, I was paired up with Mammoth, which turned out to be a huge mistake. He over did some of the ingredients and the potion flew all over my shirt. He immediately apologized and helped me clean it up, but it still got stained and I could have to properly wash it and use a spell to get the stain out.

“Its fine” I told him “Nothing I can’t get out with a simple spell when I get back to my dorm.”

Now he might be big and scary, but he was scared to death of me in that moment because he pleaded for me not to take point away from Slytherin. It was a nice idea, but I would never since there was no harm done and he didn’t mean to do it. But after that class, I had to rush to my dorm, change and run to my Defense against the Dark Arts class, praying that I didn’t get in trouble for being late but hey, I wasn’t about to go around the rest of the day with a stained vest. Luckily I had on my white button up top so I could take my vest off and stuff it in my bag, but when I got outside, it was freezing. I ran as quickly as I could to my dorm, but when I turned the corner, I ran into Wally, who was on his way to class. I knocked him to the ground, scattering his books and papers on the ground.

“Sorry” I told him, helping him pick the papers up

“It’s no biggy” he said before looking up into my face. I hadn’t noticed before, but his eyes were like blue crystals, and his face was full of freckles. His red hair was a little messed up but it still looked perfect. “Uh-” he stared at me, frozen in place with his books in his hands “Aren’t you cold” he obviously changed what he was going to say when he saw me in my white button up top and no vest.

“Yeah, I was just about to go to my dorm and change…Mammoth spilled some potion in me last class and I-”

“But we have class in a few minutes” he reminded me

“I know, I just have to pray that I make it on time or he doesn’t yell at me too much” I said, standing up.

“But you know how he is about being tardy, he might even have your Head Girl badge” he warned

“For one tardy, I doubt that he’s that cruel” I shook my head

“Here” he said, pulling off is black robe and giving it to me “You can wear it for now, I don’t want the head girl getting in trouble” he smiled and I swear that be blushed again before looking away.

“Uh- thanks” I said, throwing it on. I had to admit that he was sweet when you got to know him, especially after talking to him while going got class. Once there, we went our separate ways. I went over to Bee, Raven and Kole, who all had class with us, along with Kory, Grayson, Beast Boy, Herald, and some of Wally’s other friends from Gryffindor.

"Were you just talking to…Wally?”  Bee Grinned

“Yeah, I ran into him in the hall, literally” I laughed

"Uh huh, and what about this” Raven said, grabbing the sleeve of his robe “I mean, I don’t think you’re in Gryffindor” she teased

“Mammoth spilled some potion on me, staining my vest and it was cold, so Wally offered me his robe, that’s it” I told them, feeling a little bit of a blush creep onto my cheek

“Uh- huh” Kole grinned “You so like him” she softly giggled

“I do not” I lied. In truth, I was starting to like him. I mean he was sweet and funny and I had fun talking to him. He cared about me, or about protecting me from evil teachers and he always listened during meetings and only spoke when he had an idea or agreed with something either Grayson or I said.

“Well if it means anything, Mal thinks he likes you too” Bee nudged me, making me look toward him and his friends. As soon as I looked at him, he smiled and kept talking to his friends and just like that, my stomach began to betray me, sending butterflies flying in itself. Even my heart skipped a beat when he glanced toward me.

“Oooo” Kole sang “you two are so cute”

"Kole, drop it, it’s not like its ever going to happen” I laughed, looking back at her

“Well, if Wally gets his way-” Raven teased, and I gave her a look of betrayal

Luckily Professor Ross called the class to order, telling us that we were going to work on our patroness charms, then showing us him, an Elephant, which was weird since he was a dwarf.

One by one, each of us tried. Most failed, but some succeeded. Kole got a dolphin while Raven got, well, a raven. Kory and Richard got matching ones; a lion and lioness, standing side by side and Bee got queen bee, Herald got a bumble bee to match. I tried several times, but I couldn’t get it. Even Wally got his, though i didn't see what it was since it was already gone when i turned around.

“Come on Jinx, you can do it” Kole and Bee said in unison.

“Don’t give up” Raven added, but nothing worked. Not like it was a big enough deal, I mean he said that a lot of students don’t get it their first time. So why did I feel so bad for not getting it? Plenty of the students didn’t. The rest of the day went as smooth as it could. I went back to my room and studied a bit before dinner, but I was so distracted that I forgot to change out of his robe, so when I bumped into him again in the hall, though it wasn’t much of a bump into as him waiting for me outside the Head dorms.

“So…I’m guessing I can’t have my robe back” he playfully grinned

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I forgot and- I can go change really quickly if-” I was stopped by his laugh

“Don’t worry, you can give it to me tomorrow” he smiled

“Thanks” I looked down, trying not to blush

“So where was the Head Girl headed?” he asked

“Dinner, then some more studying” I told him

“Do you study a lot?” he raised his eyebrow

“How do you think I got Head Girl?” I said proudly “nothing lower than an A+”

“Got it” he laughed. His laugh was cute and sweet, like a cool breeze on a summer day or shade in the baking sun. His smile was bright and any sense of the annoying Gryffindor he was, was completely gone.

“Can I ask you something?” I squinted my eyes, looking down, then up at him with soft eyes

"Anything” he responded easily

“Why did you bother me so much all those years? I mean I know you and Grayson got into trouble a lot, but it seemed like I was your target for a lot of tricks.”

“I uh-” he stopped in his tracks and I did the same, facing him and watching him try and think of an answer, or how to say his answer, rubbing the back of his neck, just like Grayson did. “I-” he tried to continue, but before he could say an answer, Grayson and Kory seemed to come out of nowhere.

“So, Jinx” Kory’s bubbly voice giggled “I never got to properly congratulate you on getting head girl”

“Thanks, Kory” I smiled, though I was a bit annoyed that they interrupted Wally’s answer “and congrats on making the Huffelpuff quidditch team”

“Thanks, but don’t think I’m going to go easy of any of you when we play you guys” she grinned

“Don’t worry, Kory, I won’t be going against you personally” I laughed

“Yeah, instead she gets to go against the greatest seeker in all of Hogwart’s history” Grayson grinned, slapping Wally on his chest. “He’s the fastest and we’re going to win the Cup…again”

“I wouldn’t be so sure…we’ve been practicing and Mal has a plan for us to take the cup. Besides, the teams seem pretty even this year. Even Huffelpuff can win” I pointed out as Kory began to give me a slight glare. “Let’s just not let those snake into the finals”

“Deal” Grayson and Wally said in unison as we entered the dining hall

“Well I better get to my table” I tell them “I’ll see you in the dorms, Grayson” I said before leaving to meet Raven, Herald and some of our other friends, Victor Stone, who we nicknamed Cyborg, since he wasn’t just my ex-boyfriend, but a mechanical genius and his new girlfriend, Sara Simms, who was also a mechanical genius with her tiny body, delicate figure and long blonde hair.

“Double Date?” Raven asked with a grin

“Drop it, Rae” I warned her

“Date?” Herald asked. Poor thing was lost, along with Cyborg

“Mammoth spilled some potion on me and stained my vest so after class, Wally lent me his robe-”

“Which you’re still wearing” Rae pointed out

“I got distracted and forgot to change” I tried to explain

“Sure” Sara chimed in, wiggling her eyebrow. “So you like him or not?”

“Obviously not” her boyfriend added before I could answer

“Let her answer” Sara told him, giving him a soft slap on his chest.

“Well he’s the enemy, so she better not” Herald told me

“Hey captain” I leaned toward him, “just because he’s on the other team does not mean he’s the enemy. Besides, you know me, I won’t let anything distract me.”

“So you do like him?” Sara excitedly pointed to me.

“No, I only mean that-” I stopped because it was useless. “No” I finished, “He’s just a friend”

“I seem to remember him playing tricks on you” Vic brought up

“Yeah, but maybe that was just because he had a crush on her” Sara tried to answer logically. "You know what they say" she grinned.

“Since first year, I don’t think so” I laughed. Before they could say another word, dinner started and since I finished before them, I headed out through the castle. My mind wandered through everything that happened and I knew what I had to do, so I headed out into the Forbidden Forest to the lake, practicing to get my patroness. I did everything I could, but nothing worked. I thought of happy, sad, and even angry memories, anything to get my emotions out, but nothing. Finally, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and softly said, “Expecto Patronum.” My hand raised my wand and I could feel a lightness throughout my body. slowly, my eyes fluttered open. My heart stopped and my eyes widened before my feet jumped back, causing me to fall on the ground.

In front of me were two silver figures, a doe in front of me and a buck next to it. My heart beat faster than it ever had before as I quickly looked around. “Hello?” I called out, but there was no answer. “Hello? Is anyone there?” I asked once more, standing up and getting my wand ready. Again, nothing. Quickly, i tured on my heels and ran back to the Head Dorms.

Since the room seemed to be empty, I assumed that Grayson was probably still with Kory, roaming around the halls or going through the secret passage that were built in case on an emergency. With my heart still pounding, I hurried up to my room, changed my clothes into plad bottoms of pink and black and a white tank-top over my sports bra. After, I fell on my bed and closing my eyes for a while. I didn’t have much of a dream before I heard hushed arguing down stairs.

“What were you thinking” Grayson’s voice said as I reached the top of the stairs

“I don’t know, I just-” I heard another voice say, but I couldn’t recognize who it was, though it was clearly another male

“She could have caught you” Grayson reprimanded him in a harsh whisper

“What was I supposed to do?” the second voice said loudly and now I could tell that it was Wally

“Shhh” Grayson quieted him “She might be sleeping up stairs, you don’t want to wake her” he warned, making me roll my eyes and cross my arms, leaning against the wall “Wally” he sighed “I know how you feel about her, but if she caught you, it could jeopardize everything”

“And by everything you mean the games?” he almost cursed “Dick, you know I’ll do my best at every game and just because she’s a seeker too does not mean that-”

“She’s not just a seeker” Grayson interrupted “She’s Blood’s daughter”

“Adoptive daughter" Wally softly snapped, "and what does that have to do with anything?”

“Yeah, what does it have to do with anything?” I asked. my chest tightened as my feet carried me down the stairs, into their view. As I reached the bottom, both of them stared at me, afraid to answer “Don’t worry, I haven’t been up that long” I assured them

“Jinx I-” Grayson tried to say since Wally was still frozen

“Don't even, Grayson” I shook my head, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning on one hip. “I personally don’t care what you think about me or who you think I am, because you don’t know me as much as you think,” I hissed.

“Jinx-” he started to say

“Grayson, just stop” I put my hand up, “just because we’re heads together, doesn’t mean we have to be friends,” I told him before walking back up to my room. I couldn’t believe them. Just because I was raised by him doesn’t mean anything. He was in Slytherin and I’m in Ravenclaw. How could they so easily pass judgement on two people that they didn't even know? Yes he’s sour and like the devil, but he still raised me and I know the good in him. And just because he raised me, doesn’t mean I’d turn out like him. I plopped down on my window seat, looking out at the shinning silver moon which was beginning to be covered by dark clouds. It must have been a few minutes before a knock came at my door.

“Jess” I heard Wally softly say “Can I- come in?” he asked   

“What do you want, Wally” I asked from the window

“I want to talk, explain a few things. I- I know you didn’t get the whole thing so I want to just talk” he pleaded from the other side of the door.

It took me a few moments before i responded. “The door’s open” I sighed, looking back out the window. The door opened and closed

“Okay, first off, I want to apologize for what Dick had to say, he only meant that Chancellor Blood was one of the best quidditch players and seekers back in his day and if he even trained you a little- then we might be in trouble” he explained, making me look at him. And when I did, he was standing a few feet away. “and second- wait, first, what did you hear?” he asked me

“Not much” I told him “I heard when he said ‘what were you thinking’ but before that…nothing”

“Good” he sighed in relief. My brows furrowed. what did he not want me to hear that i hadn't commented on already? what was he hiding?

“Wally, what were you guys talking about?” I asked, swinging my legs around and off the blue cushion.

“It doesn’t matter” his eyes were cast down to his feet as he leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Wally, seriously, I want to know what you guys were talking about” I demanded and with a sigh, he explained everything

“Well, after dinner, I saw someone walking to the Forest and I followed them” my eyes grew wide, knowing that he was talking about me. “I thought that she was up to some trick or in trouble, so I followed her to the lake- only to find out that she wasn’t in trouble, she just needed a place to practice her patroness spell. I’m sorry I followed you, I-”

“Were you the buck?” I blurted out

He stayed silent. then, he nodded and softly said, "Yeah."

“ _You_ were the buck?” I blurted out again

“I thought I just answered that” he squinted his blue eyes

“You did but…never mind” I shook my head. It was hard to say this in front of him, but the Patronus of lovers or a perfectly matched couple, were supposed to be the same. So why were ours the same? “Is there anything else?” I asked him

“No” he said that was it

“Oh” I exlaimed, jumping up from my seat and running to my armoire, opening one of the doors and grabbing his robe “this is yours” I said handing them to him

“Thanks” he laughed “So…are you excited for the Yule Ball?” he asked

“What?”

“I saw a dress in there, is that what you’re wearing?” he asked

“I think” I told him “But Bee says I should still look around”

“So, you must be excited…getting dressed up and all” he seemed a bit sad as he plopped on the bench at the foot of my bed “That and Harper’s escorting you” he added, his eyes growing sadder and full of jealousy.

“What?” I laughed “Who told you I was going with him?”

"Well aren’t you?” he asked, looking up at me

“That egotistical quidditch captain?” I laughed “Not in a million years” I shook my head

“So who are you going with? I mean you have to have a date since you’re a Head, and the Heads usually start the dance, along with the other Prefects” she started to quickly say

“Actually, no," i pushed a lose piece of hair behind my ear, trying not to looks too disappointed. "No one has asked me yet” I told him, closing the armoire door. “What about you, I bet you’ve had plenty of girls ask you” I teased

“None that matter” he told me

“What do you mean? You’re Kid Flash, the nephew of Barry Allen, and the fastest seeker in years. You’re sweet, funny, brave, chivalrous, and daring. The perfect Gryffindor. Nothing scares you” I pointed out. Looking into his eyes, I could tell that I was wrong. He was scared of something. For a moment, there was silence. We just looked at each other. I saw his messy red hair that matched his blue eyes and freckles and he saw my light brown hair with my brown eyes.

“Can I still answer your question from earlier today?” he asked and I could tell he was planning something

“Of course” I lightly smiled

“Well then I hope this answers your question” he said before cupping my cheek in his palm, leaning down closer to my face and kissing me fiercely but softly on the lips. At first I jolted back, but I soon eased into the kiss and kissed him back, wrapping one arm around his neck, running my hand through his hair while the other made its way to his strong chest. It felt so good, so natural. His lips were soft and warm, welcoming and strong, if it wasn’t for his arms holding me, I could swear I was going to melt right there and then. Then it stopped. He pulled away slightly, still wrapping me in his arms “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now” he told me with a grin

“How long?” I asked

“Since 5th year, when I found out how I felt about you”

“So all of those tricks-?”

“Stupid kid things that Grayson and I did, but I liked how you never let any of them bother you. You kept strong. You’re smart and beautiful and I- I really like you”

“Wally I-” I started to say but he cut me off

“I know, you don’t have to say anything right now, but I just wanted to get that off my chest and-” he sighed. “It’s crazy right?” he slowed down, looking at me seriously, “a Prefect and the Head girl, the Gryffindor seeker and the Ravenclaw Seeker. What do you think our friends would say?”

"Well I don’t know about Grayson, but Kole, Bee, Sara, Raven, Herald and Jericho seem fine with the idea.” I laughed “They’ve been bugging me all day about how I was wearing your robe” I smiled, looking down at my hands, which were now tangled between us with his.

“Can I ask you something?” he grinned once more

“Well I asked you something, so I guess its fair” it told him

“Well it’s actually two questions but you can’t answer them differently” he deviously smiled, making me raise my eyebrow.

“Alright, let’s hear them” I nodded my head

“First, Do you want to go to the Yule Ball?”

“And second?” my voice shook against my will

“Do you want to go out sometime?” he finished hope-full, making me smile and jump into his arms

“I would love to” I said after I pecked him on the lips.

“Great” he paused, his smile turning into a question mark “with me…right”

“Yes” I giggled “with you”

After talking a bit more, it becomes time for Wally to make his rounds as a Prefect, making sure all the students are in their beds and asleep. So we say goodnight and with one last kiss.

The next few weeks leading up tot the Yule Ball were hard, after all, we were trying to hide our relationship from our friends, which wasn’t easy because of Kole and Bee. We even agreed that we would wait till after the finals to tell them. We didn’t want anyone thinking we were not doing our best since the finals were Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. After practice, the day of the ball, I headed up to my room, meeting Kole, Bee and Raven on the way, since I agreed to let them get ready in my room. I would have asked Kory, but she was already getting ready with Cassey, Lorena, Sara and Bette. As we finished getting ready, dressed in our gowns with our hair and makeup all done, there was a knock on my door.

“Who is it?” I asked

“It’s me” Grayson said from behind the door

“Well you can come in, Grayson, the door’s open and we’re all ready” Bee told him

“These are for you three” he said, setting three black boxes on my bed

“What are they?” I asked

“Apparently the head girl and Female Prefects get to wear tiaras to the ball” he shook his head

“What? Since when?” Kole asked, jumping up to open the first box with the words ‘Gryffindor: Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring nerve and chivalry’ engraved on the top. “Oh-My-God” her jaw dropped as she saw the gold and red gemmed tiara. “Bee, I think this is yours” she smiled, handing it to Bee. The next box was obviously for Raven since it said ‘Ravenclaw:  If you’ve a ready mind, where those wise and full of wit and learning, will always find their kind.’ Inside was a silver and blue gemmed tiara, different form Rowena’s, but still gorgeous. And in the last box, a silver crystal tiara sat on a black cushion that protected it. On the top it ready ‘Head Girl: The brave, intelligent, cunning and loyal, patient and just.’ It was more elegant than the other two and I’m guessing the Slytherin and Huffelpuff ones as well, though I know that Jade and Mika would look beautiful in their house colors.

“See you girls down there” Grayson said before leaving

“So, Jess, we’re all dying to know, who are you going with?” Kole asked

"Who says i have one?" I grinned.

"Oh please, girl" Bee put her hand on her hip. "You have been giddy and practically glowing all day. Besides, the Head Girl has to have a date to do the first dance with"

"So who is it?" Kole giggled.

“You’ll see soon enough” I grinned

“Is it Seymour?” Bee asked

“He’s going with Mira” Kole told her

“What about Mammoth or Gizmo?” Raven suggested

“No and no” I told them “and don’t even ask about Roy because he’s escorting Jade”

“Thunder?” Kole asked

“He’s going with Charm and Lightning is going with Terra. Grayson is obviously going with Kory, Dollie is going with Garth, Sara is going with Cy, Argent is going with Hotspot, and Red Star is taking Rose” I listed off all the pairs i knew.

“How do you know all of this?” Kole asked me “and who are you taking” her voice squeaked like a little kid

“Okay, first of all, I’m head girl, I know things, and two, I’m not telling you because you’ll see soon enough.”

“I think I know who it is” Bee giggled “but I won’t say”

“Who?” I asked in harmony with Kole and the others

“Red X” she proudly said before I laughed. “What?”

“Mr. Mysterious?” I laughed, “not even close. Just stop thinking about it and trust me.” I pleaded them “You’ll all live” I told them before Kole fixed my hair to go around the new tiara, just as she did with Raven and Bee’s, though theirs was easier. For friends who claimed to be so perceptive, they sure could be blind.

Finally, we were done and we headed down to the Ball, down the large stone staircase where out dates were waiting, along with the other Prefects, their dates and some other students. I glided down the staircase with them, until they saw Wally waiting for me, along with Herald, Jericho and Garfield. After that sight, they all stopped, frozen in shock.

“Oh-My-God” they said in unison as they froze on the stairs. It made me laugh, but I didn’t stop, I kept heading toward the guys.

“What did you do to our girls?” Herald laughed

“Yeah, dude, I’ve never seen Rae like that” Beast Boy added

“They’re just happy to see me with Wally, that’s all” I giggled as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked back and the girls were still shocked and frozen, so I laughed again and snapped them out of it. Bee was the first to reach me.

“I thought you- and you” she pointed her finger at Wally, deepening her voice and tilting her head slightly. “How?” she threw her hands to her sides

“Bee, you and I are Prefects together, but Jinx and I wanted to keep it a secret until tonight” He explained

“I’m so happy for you two” Kole smiled, jumping up to hug me

“Thanks, now come on, we better get in our spots” I reminded them “Kory and Dick are already by the door” I pointed out and before Professor M could say anything, Kole and Jericho, along with the other students that weren’t a Prefect, Head or one of our dates, had to go in.

Grayson and Kory walked in first, then it was Wally and I, followed by Herald and Bee, Beast Boy and Raven, Thunder and Charm, Roy and Cheshire and finally, Seymour and Mirage. Jade’s tiara was like the other two, but with silver and emerald green gems and Charm’s was the same as the others, but with gold and clear yellow gems that were almost golden themselves. As the processional music stopped, the waltz came on for the first dance. Professor M and Professor Ross quickly joined us, welcoming all the other students that were 5th to 8th years, since no class below them could come unless asked.

"So, what’s with the tiaras?” Wally asked me as we swayed

“Apparently it’s customary” I told him with a slight laugh “Grayson just brought them to us”

"Well you look gorgeous” he smiled, “though you are always gorgeous to me”

“Cheesy much?” I giggled as he spun me around

“Just a little” he said, leaning down and kissing me

“I told you” I heard Bee say as we danced by each other.

“Just don’t let him distract you” Herald warned me

“Malcum Duncan” Bee reprimanded him

“Don’t worry, we’ll both be at our best on Friday” I promised him, knowing that Kory and Grayson were not far away.


End file.
